


Sleep, Baby, Sleep

by dragons_and_angels



Series: MASH Fics [2]
Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Dr Pierce and Mr Hyde, Dubious Consent, Episode Tag, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Season 2, Trapper POV, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 13:51:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17747081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragons_and_angels/pseuds/dragons_and_angels
Summary: Trapper had a different way of getting Hawkeye to sleep.





	Sleep, Baby, Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> The dubious consent tag was for the fact that Hawkeye is sleep-deprived and drugged (even if it didn't work to knock him out in this fic). He and Trapper are in an established relationship and if he was well-rested, he would be all over taking advantage of the privacy offered. But please heed the warning.

There were several things Trapper expected to get woken up by. Choppers, Radar and Frank's strident tones were three such things (although he reserved the right to start throwing things if the latter woke him up). But Hawkeye babbling something about the war killing people was not one of those things. He knew how valuable sleep was and the fact he was waking Trapper up to tell him something he already knew, then the tiredness was making him even more loopy than he had first realised. Sedatives, nurses' offers, even a wounded-free few hours hadn't worked. And while the results were hilarious, Trapper was getting worried about Hawkeye himself. 

He was still babbling when they got him out of the jeep but he was pretty much lost all control of his limbs. He fell out of the jeep into Trapper and started talking about latrines. It seemed to be a favourite subject of his at the moment. 

"What is going on here?" Henry hissed at the two of them before going pale as he realised the outraged shouts were coming from General Clayton still trapped in the latrine. 

"Henry, look he's still going." Though Trapper had no idea how. "Let me use your tent. We'll be uninterrupted there and Hawk can get some proper sleep." 

"Have to get latrines to the North Koreans," Hawkeye said where he was slumped over Trapper's shoulder. He let out a giggle as soon as he finished, likely at the bad rhyme. Henry eyed him and Trapper pushed his luck a little further. 

"Let me borrow your tent, give us some privacy and I'll get him to stay in bed long enough for him to go to sleep." Sometimes Trapper wondered if Henry knew about him and Hawkeye and was purposely not asking them so he wouldn't have to do anything about it. Other times he thought that Henry was just that oblivious. This was not one of those times. 

"I'll deal with Clayton. The latch is solid, if you put it down no one will be able to get in. I'll come and check on you guys later." Henry didn't look back at them as he went to apologise profusely to General Clayton and Trapper took the opportunity to drag Hawkeye away from the excitement and get him over to Henry's tent. A couple of the nurses stopped to ask them what was going on but Trapper's short explanation and Hawkeye's babbling managed to convince them to move on. Henry's tent had clothing everywhere but it had a bed and no chance of Frank walking in. Bliss. 

Hawkeye sat down on the bed, looking young and lost as Trapper closed the door behind them and pulled the latch down. As secure as a tent was ever going to get. "Trapper, where are we?" 

"Henry's tent," Trapper answered but that seemed to be the wrong thing to say because Hawkeye was trying to push himself to his feet, saying something about interrupting Henry. Time for Plan B. "Hawkeye." Trapper put his hands on either side of Hawkeye's neck, his fingers spreading from his ears to his neck and reinforcing the impression of Hawkeye being something he should be protecting. Trapper wasn't the more physically demonstrative of the two, at least not like this, but right now Hawkeye needed distraction. 

"Hey, Trapper." Hawkeye's smile was as loopy as fuck and his red eyes were half-closed already. Trapper walked the two of them to the bed and started to lower Hawkeye down, only to have to catch him with an arm around his waist. "I'm the damsel in distress," Hawkeye said with dawning realisation before dissolving into laughter. Then it turned into panic. "But Trapper, I need to stop the war." Trapper preferred the laughter, especially when Hawkeye started trying to wriggle out of Trapper's grip.

"Hawkeye, you're with me right now," Trapper said calmly, pushing Hawkeye back on the bed and pinning him with his body. 

"Trapper." And there was the smile again, along with a clumsy arm around Trapper's neck. The kiss happened naturally, Trapper couldn't resist Hawkeye smiling up at him as if he was the best thing ever. Trapper had no illusions about himself, he was a drunk and a cheat and frankly, he could be a better father. But Hawkeye made him want to be better, especially when he looked at him like that. 

Halfway through the kiss, Hawkeye started wriggling in a way that was way too familiar. "Come on, Trapper." The words were mumbled against Trapper's mouth but he understood them perfectly well. 

"I know, I know, I got you." It was easy enough to reach into Hawkeye's pants and wrap his hand around him, even if Hawkeye didn't stop wriggling the whole time. Tiredness had taken off Hawkeye's filter so Trapper had to keep kissing him to make sure he didn't get too loud, though whether Hawkeye really couldn't control himself or he worked out that Trapper kissed him everytime he made a noise louder than a sigh was another matter. 

"Trapper, stay with me," Hawkeye said, his eyes crystal clear as he stared up at him and it was in that moment he came in Trapper's hand. Hawkeye went to sleep with a smile on his face and Trapper was left with a raging hard on and a hand covered in come. 

"Like I'm going to leave you, Hawk," Trapper muttered as he fished around for Henry's handkerchief to wipe his hand before shoving it into his pocket. Laundry would return it to Henry sure enough and he was pretty sure Henry wouldn't like it back right now. 

Rather than disappearing off to the latrines to take care of his problem, Trapper settled down with a pack of cards by Hawkeye's bedside. He was needed here.


End file.
